Bara Sektra: Atahi Chronicles
Bara Sektra: Atahi Chronicles is a story serial set on Bara Sektra, a fragment of Spherus Magna, which details the lives of the Atahi, warriors which fight in the Arena Sektra to prevent disputes from breaking out between the Paki villagers, Story Part One Numa dodged left, then right, always keeping just out of the way of Tinok's blades. He had fought Tinok many times and lost to him many times, but today was going to be different. He hoped. Tinok had already knocked Numa's sword clean out of his hand; the only thing he could do now was dodge. No! he thought to himself. He jumped back from one of Tinok's blows, only to find he was pinned against a wall. He had to think fast. He leaped high into the air and used his feet to propel himself up the wall while he still had momentum. As soon as he started to fallm he kicked the stone wall, launching himself over Tinok's head. When he landed, he stooped to grab his sword. With all his might, he charged at Tinok and slammed his sword over Tinok's shoulder, sending an array of cracks through his armor. Tinok dropped one of his swords. "Now it's one sword to one sword, Tinok. How do you like being even with me for a change?" said Numa, anger in his voice. "You think you'll win?" asked Tinok. "We'll never be even again!" And at that he ran straight at Numa, sword right in front of him. "Your right..." said Numa, sarcasm in his voice. He swung the flat of his sword at Tinok's helmet. There was a metal-on-metal crash, and Tinok fell to the ground. "From now on, I'' might be better." Numa smiled as the crowd cheered for him. It had been a long time since he'd heard that. He heard a groan from Tinok. The same Tinok that had beaten him... ''eleven times. Numa felt a deep sense of accomplishment as the words of his mentor, Matix, rang in his mind. "It is not power that wins a fight; it's how you use it. You'll win someday, Numa, just wait and see." ---- That night Numa pondered the part of the fight prior to the wall jump. He was searching for weaknesses in himself, to improve on, and on Tinok, to use against him. He always did this before sleep. ''Hmmmmm... he thought to himself. "I remember that Tinok rushed forward to attack in anger. Everyone said that made him stronger, but it seemed to make him less aware of my last attack... if you could call it an attack. I barely swung my— Just then, Matix walked in. "Hello, Numa!" he said with pride in his tone and happiness in his eyes. "I heard you won against Tinok. He has been a tough wall." Numa hardly ever understood Matix's sayings, but this was one of the few times he did. Probably because this was one of the few that were not border-line riddle. "So," Matix continued, "what is on your mind tonight?" "Anger." "Why that?" "Everyone says Tinok's anger helps him win fights." "Do you think that's true?" "No, I know that when I get angry it blinds me to reality." "Too true, but usually only high levels of anger can do that." "Like the wish to take revenge?" "Precisely, Numa. You have learned a great deal tonight." "Really?" "Indeed. But you may learn more by pondering such things in the morning, when your mind is clear and not filled with the details of the previous day." "I see, Matix. I think." "Good, good. Well, see you in the morning." "You might not; I'm going to the heart of the Southern Desert to practice tomorrow." "But not even the Atahi of the Sand Tribe go there!" "Precisely; I don't want other Atahi stealing my moves." "Good luck, then," Matix said on his way out, and murmured, "you're going to need it." Numa heard this, and thought to himself. I'll be okay. All the beasts in the southern desert are nocturnal... right? ---- The next day Numa woke to the everyday sound of the Fire Tribe: Bustling vendors at their markets and the rumbling of Numatus, the volcano he was named after. The Paki admired it for its heat and sturdiness, which allowed them to bore tunnels into the side of the mountain for living and lava draining. Lava draining helped keep pressure from building up. It also had made a moat around the volcano's base. But Numa did not have time to admire his village; he needed to get to the desert before it got too hot. So Numa went outside, and on his way down, he saw a Paki. The Paki apparently did not see him, and slammed into him. Numa was about to tell him to calm down and ask him why he was running so fast, but the Paki fell to the ground and panted, "Oh-Numa-help-please! Razor Worms-everywhere. Attacking-my troop-not much time! Come-now!" He got up, still panting, and ran off. Straight for the southern desert. I'll be at the desert, Numa thought. Didn't have practicing my moves on Razor Worms in mind... When Numa got to the desert, one... and a half... Paki were not eaten. "Well," said the Paki, "help!" "I'm on it!" Numa said as he ran to the scene. He sliced one worm, then another, and another. "Done!" said Numa triumphantly. "Really?" the attacked Paki asked. "I could have sworn there were... Numa, look out!" Numa looked up to see the gaping mouth of a Razor Worm right above his head. Numa ducked and rolled out of the way. He sliced the worm in half. There was a sizzling sound as he hot fire sword's blade cut through the soft insides of the worm. "Now I'm done." "It's funny." "Now what?" "Nothing, it's just usually there's a bigger one in the — BUUUUUUNNNNCHHHH!" Those were the words of that Paki as he and Numa fell down into a deep throat... Category:Stories